Waves are generated at sea or on lakes by virtue of the frictional drag exerted on the water surface by the wind whereby the small waves originally generated gradually build up to larger waves to form a pattern which progresses towards the shore. It has been determined that the water particles making up the wave travel in a circular or elliptical orbit and that the diameter of the orbits at the water surface equals the height of the wave. Furthermore, it has been determined that the diameter of the orbit at a depth of about half the wave length is only about four percent of the orbital diameter at the water surface. Thus substantially all of the kinetic energy of the wave is concentrated at or near the water surface and the percentage of wave kinetic energy located at a given water depth rapidly decreases with water depth. Thus a water barrier located near the water surface and which extends toward the sea bottom a depth of about one-half the expected wave length can be lighly effective in diminishing the wave kinetic energy.
Further, it is believed that fifty percent of the shoreline sand particles are moved by wave action (particularly winter storm waves) and fifty percent by the littoral currents on a year around basis.
Further attempts have been made to stop beach erosion by reducing wave energy and preventing the undertow from withdrawing the sand of the beach back into the water but no known successful attempt has been made. A search has been conducted in Class 61, subclasses 1, 3-6, inclusive, and the following art has been found:
U.s. pat. No. 3,276,210--Stitt PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,465,528--Usab PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,628,334--Coleman PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,673,805--Szyfter PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,691,774--Hard PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,777,689--Olsen et al. PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,842,606--Stiles et al. PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,846,990--Bowley PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,848,419--Bowley
However, none of these patents disclose applicant's novel disclosure and they are primarily directed to floating devices either on or near the surface of the water, while the present invention is positioned substantially wholely under the water with the uppermost disk positioned at the water surface.